This invention relates to improvements in windshield wiper arms, and more particularly to heavy duty windshield wiper arms for use on trucks and buses, which is provided with a liquid delivery conduit to a washer spray nozzle mounted adjacent the free end of the arm.
Heretofore, windshield wiper arms have been constructed of multiple parts resulting in an expensive construction from the standpoint of the cost of the component parts thereof and the cost of assembly thereof. Also prior windshield wiper arms have been characterized by substantial wind resistance requiring substantial spring pressure to resist wind lift. A further disadvantage or limitation of prior windshield wiper arms has been the need to locate spray nozzles in a fixed location on a vehicle body, or upon a windshield wiper arm at a position spaced a substantial distance from the point of connection of the wiper blade to the arm and consequently unequally spaced from the inner and outer margins of the area traversed by the wiper blade, so that the washing action has been less effective at the upper or outer margin of the area of the windshield traversed than at the area adjacent to the axis upon which the windshield wiper arm is swung or shifted.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a windshield wiper arm which effectively meets and overcomes the characteristics and problems aforementioned.
A further object is to provide a windshield wiper arm which is simple in construction and formed of one piece, which is light in weight without sacrifice of strength, and whose cost of manufacture is low compared to prior arms.
A further object is to provide a windshield wiper arm providing a concealed and protected enclosure for a flexible conduit for washing liquid connected to a washer nozzle which is mounted on the arm adjacent to the point of connection of the windshield wiper blade to the arm.
A further object is to provide a windshield wiper arm which has a cross sectional configuration to provide low wind resistance during use and to minimize the tendency of the wind to lift the arm away from the windshield during travel.